Daxamite
Daxamites are a humanoid race hailing from the planet Daxam. They are descended from Kryptonian settlers who interbred with the prehistoric Daxam natives, as such, they are the cousins of the Kryptonians and posses the same powers and abilities under a yellow sun. They were renowned for their biochemical research. They are fatally hyper-allergic to lead, though by the 31st century, they will have found a cure, enabling them to become renowned space explorers. Daxamites are a humanoid race hailing from the planet Daxam. They are descended from Kryptonian settlers who interbred with the prehistoric Daxam natives, as such, they are the cousins of the Kryptonians and posses the same powers and abilities under a yellow sun. They were renowned for their biochemical research. They are fatally hyper-allergic to lead, though by the 31st century, they will have found a cure, enabling them to become renowned space explorers. It is believed that the daxamites are descendants of a large separatist group of Kryptonian that left krypton to live in another world in the first mission to colonize a dwarf red star, thousand years before the end of Krypton. We started at the beginning of the Kryptonian era when an alien race visited Krypton in prehistory, led by Bertron scientist, he and his team were responsible for creating the monster "Doomsday" that eliminated all the aliens, using one of their ships to leave Krypton to space, the rest of these ships were used by the primitive Kryptonians, giving the beginning the technological evolution in Krypton. 500 years later, Krypton was already mastering its technologies, initiating galactic exploration to other planets for 100 years. With the invasion of a hostile alien race called Vrangs, Krypton surrendered to them, where the Kryptonians became slaves for 5 years, Admiral Val-OR led a warring troop succeeding in ending slavery in Krypton by expelling all Vrangs, sacrificing his own life, his body was buried under his monument, beginning the foundation of the city of Kandor, after this event, the individual government of Krypton changed to a single government, which commanded the whole planet, the high council. The high council ordered the decommissioning of the Kryptonian exploratory ships and their withdrawal from service, all of them returning to Krypton, minus one, of Captain Dax-AM, who did not agree with the new Krypton government, deciding to stay in a new world, revolted with death of his friend Val-OR, Dax-AM baptized the planet in his name as Daxam and the red dwarf sun of Valor in honor of his mentor, 800 Kryptonian immigrants living in a new world. In course of time, the Kryptonian found an isolated tribe indigenous "Ogigi" to the outside world living in caves as xenophobics and religious, disciples of your god Sard, avoiding the lead contamination in the few places on planet, with time, there was the unification between Kryptonian and the indigenous tribe, began a new race admixture, the daxamites. The Kryptonian customs were erased by the descendants to start a new daxamite idealism. 300 years after the formation daxamite complete, the scientists of Daxam excluded all lead poisoning material in Planet, further magnifying the lives of residents of the planet. Through the ages, the daxamites founded a new religious and xenophobic order known as "eradicators" avoiding contact with other planets, founding the government's white triangle with strict laws to daxamites. The heritage of daxamites have the same powers of Kryptonian and the weakness of his former indigenous ancestors by lead, however! the daxamites are not affected by the deadly Kryptonite, but the healing anti-kryptonite (piece of Argo City) decreases the lead poisoning. Three thousand years after the Kryptonian colonization, after the mixing of indigenous xenophobic, Daxam is considered as an isolated planet in its sector in space, gradually the xenophobic prejudice that ending the doctrines of Sodam Yat and Mon-El as the legendary free will daxamite the population, and some get to know the outside world, even risking their lives for the benefit of a dream for the beginning of the change of other daxamites generations. Despite forgetting to Krypton customs, daxamites retain the religious customs of their indigenous descendants, worshiping God "Sard" positioning the xenophobic laws on the planet. They were indigenous primate breeds, which were descendants of those who came from the sky, the old inhabitants of Daxam. The cleric was a mysterious alien who visited planets to abduct beings, altering their DNA to be slaves to him about five hundred thousand years ago in his "Warworld" star empire. He preached the teachings of the Divine Deity and was responsible for the genesis of the Clone Rights Movement. The cleric established a ministry in his tyranny, however, the genetic flaw introduced by his brother Sard altered the idealism of his followers, creating a rebellion against the tyrannical cleric in the subterranean prison of a planetoid founded by him. During a war with the powerful cleric, Sard sacrifices his life to save a group of surviving slaves, leaving them to a planet nearer to a red dwarf star, colliding his ship with the other ship of his brother cleric. The survivors came to live in the caves and their descendants became a tribe of natives, who were isolated far away from their natural habitat, and Sard became a God to this people, they called themselves Ogigi. Generations passed, and a group of rebellious settlers from the planet Krypton "Kryptonians" settled to the planet, encountering the Ogigi tribe, but the "lead" brought from Krypton began to kill a group of Ogigi in exchange for land offerings. Lead was eliminated by the Kryptonians to preserve the culture of the Ogigi, and the two races mingled over the years, becoming a single race called Daxamite, which inherited the powers of the Kryptonians over the yellow sun and the fatal mortality of lead by the Ogigi. Zax-Vane, the first rebel to leave Daxam to go krypton, gave the story to the high council of Krypton, and the first daxamite immigration history on Krypton, 300 years before the end of Krypton. Lar-Gand, (Mon-EL) the second rebel is against xenophobia daxamite, when he found the Kal-EL teenager, the Kryptonian survivor on earth, was exposed to lead, Kal-El saves his life flipping straight to Phantom Zone, who was jailed for 12 years. During Visit the Legion to Superman, Mon-El is free of prison Phantom Zone, won a lead poisoning healing through Brainiac 5 extracted of the chemical for anti kryptonite , going to live in the 31 century. Sodam Yat , (Green Lantern) Was forced to leave his planet to be chosen by a mutant alien before he died in Daxam sector, which added to the ring ion mutation to Sodam, getting used to become a soldier hero. Ol-VIR, As a child, Ol-VIR was abducted and taken out of Daxam the race known as horde secret of the "Dominators" was taken to Apokolipse presented by Darkseid, who took the boy to be an teenager warrior, came to be known as "Powerboy", after found the lead poisoning healing, through an anti-kryptonite meteor during a experience of Desaad created by the inventor Brainiac 5. History Daxamites are an alien humanoid race of beings who originate from the planet Daxam. Daxamites are basically humans in their structure and appearance, but their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth-based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than humans do. Various dimensional Daxamites have developed super-powers that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many their many super-powers. A xenophobic race by nature, Daxamites traditionally avoid interaction with other races except in cases where doing so will help to further their own goals, or secure the defense of their planet. It was an instance such as this that moved the Daxamites towards siding with the Dominators during the alien invasion of Earth several years ago. 1 During the Imperiex War, Daxam was besieged by dozens of Imperiex Probes, which were responsible for killing hundreds of Daxamites. The Earth heroes known as the JSA, as well as a full compliment of reserves, traveled to Daxam and liberated the planet without suffering a single casualty. 2 Many years later, Daxam was taken over by the galactic despot known as Mongul. Armed with six Qwardian Power Rings, Mongul made Daxam the new base of operations for the Sinestro Corps. Green Lanterns Arisiaand Sodam Yat (himself a Daxamite) flew to Daxam to try and save the people from Mongul's brutality. After a hardfought battle, Sodam realized that the only way to save Daxam was to empower the people to fight for themselves. Sodam flew to Daxam's red sun and infused it with the power of the Ion, transforming it from a red star into a yellow star. The yellow ultraviolet radiation gave the Daxamites superior physical capabilities, as well as the ability to fly and project thermal radiation from their eyes (similar to a Kryptonian). This heroic act cost Sodam Yat his life, but the people of Daxam now had the power to defend themselves. Arisia volunteered to train the Daxamites and forge an underground rebellion to oust Mongul. 3 Physiology Visually, Daxamites are indistinguishable from humans; this allows Mon-El to lead a double life as Jonathan Kent. On their native planet, much like their Kryptonian ancestors, Daxamites do not possess any superpowers as Daxam revolved around the red star Valor. However, when on planets like Earth which orbit a yellow star, Daxamites utilize solar energy on the cellular level to achieve abilities unattainable by ordinary human beings. Among other abilities, super-powered Daxamites possess the following at the peak of their power: super strength, super speed, invulnerability, a healing factor, heat vision, superhuman senses, flight, super hearing, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, micro-vision, super breath, and ice breath, and any other abilities related to their Kryptonian DNA. Due to their earlier breeding with the native Daxamite population - a race of non-powered people discovered by the Kryptonian explorers who later came to be known as Daxamites themselves - the current Daxamite population, descended from both the Kryptonian and the native Daxam race, possess the ability to breed with other humanoid races, an ability they do not share with their parent race. The offspring of a modern Daxamite and another humanoid individual, like a terrestrial, would share the full powers and abilities of a full-blooded individual.1 All Daxamites are highly vulnerable to lead. Even the smallest exposure instantly robs powered Daxamites of their abilities . like their Kryptonian cousins when exposed to Kryptonite radiation is temporary, lead poisoning in Daxamites is the same. Like Kryptonians, Daxamites also are invulnerability to magic, and are not affected by it as any normal, non-powered humanoid would be. As a result with their interbreeding with the Native Daxam race and other non-Kryptonian races, Daxamites exhibit several small physiological differences with their ancestor race: first and foremost, Daxamites, even on a planet with a yellow primary, grow hair and need to shave, their bodies perceiving hair as "dead."6 Powers & Abilities Members of this species are known to develop powers similar to those of Kryptonians when exposed to the direct influence of a yellow sun. * Superhuman Strength — Possess Kryptonian-level super-strength. They can bend steel, crush diamonds, lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, send grown humans flying with the slightest touch, do the work of several laborers in half the time and stop a full-speed locomotive all with their bare hands and all with ease. Their grip is like steel and they can leap the tallest buildings with a single bound. While infinite, their physical strength is incalculable and unstoppable.Also a daxamite can lift over 100,000 tons. This makes their strength on par with that of Superman. * Superhuman Speed — Can move, react, and fly faster than a speeding bullet, at speeds that exceed a hundred miles per hour and break the sound barrier. Their reflexes, coordination and perceptions are superhuman. They can reach speeds at up to Mach 500.also Daxamites can run, think, and fly at supersonic speeds at or even exceeding light speed. * Heightened Senses — Daxamites have uncannily powerful senses, such as a razor-sharp sense of hearing. They can see across continents and at the molecular level. * Healing Factor — They heal quickly and with more finality than humans. They are immune to earthly disease and illness, with the exception of those brought on by lead (lead poisoning, etc.). * Invulnerability — Due to their Daxamite physiology they are granted a bioelectric forcefield that protects their body from harm. Their muscular tissue is much more dense than that of a normal human.Their bodies are stronger than titanium and are impervious to harm. Gunfire, explosions, extreme temperatures and heights have no effects on them. * Superhuman Stamina — They do not need to eat, sleep, or breathe and can survive unaided in deep space and underwater. * Heat Vision — Daxamites can emit heat beams from their eyes that Can burn any object with their gaze. * Freeze Breath-'''Daxamites have the ability to freeze their enemies using their breathe. They are able to control the temperature with which they expels this power. * '''Vortex Breath — The tornado-like force of their breath can extinguish mighty fires and change the course of mighty rivers. * X-Ray Vision — Daxamites can see through any substance, except lead. * Flight-'''While Daxamites body is charged with solar energy they are able to emit a gravitational field that enables them to defy gravity. Daxamites have extreme mobility while they are in flight allowing them to fight, change course and also carry great weights. * '''Total Recall-'''Daxamites have the ability to instantly recall events that they pay specific attention to or that hold great emotional significance to them. When they have absorbed solar energy they have the ability to solve problems with superhuman speeds. * '''Daxamite Physiology: Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. * Light Gravity Augmentation: Like Kryptonians, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Daxamites automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, they also acquire super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flight. * Superhuman Breath: Daxamites can generate hurricane like winds from their respiratory system. * Solar Radiation Absorption: Born under Daxam's red sun, the ultraviolet radiation of Earth's yellow sun can energize their brain and five senses to give them other, non-muscular, super-powers such as superhuman senses, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations.Their body is also able to absorb the radiation of a blue sun, this grants them increased strength and various other powers. * Super Hearing-'''Daxamites have the super human ability to hear all sounds at any volume or pitch. * '''Telescopic Vision: Daxamites can see things that are very far away. * Microscopic Vision: Daxamites can see things at the molecular level.